


Hangover

by HikariMat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hangover, M/M, MarimoCookWeek, MarimoCookWeek2018, ZoSan Week, ZoSan Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat
Summary: Sanji wakes up with a hangover in a room he has never been to…with a green-haired asshole beside him.





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to BruceChickinson for translating it to me. ♡

Sanji woke up desperately when an annoying light came through the bedroom window.

When consciousness returned to him, he glanced around the dimly lit room, realizing that he had definitely never been in that room before, and the burning, irritating, unbearable headache he had clearly indicated a hangover. And a hangover indicated that he had screwed up.

He looked beside him, spotting a very well-worked bronzed body and very... Naked. At minimum, shirtless, but he was too afraid to look underneath the sheets to check if that big, strangely green-haired guy was wearing any pants.

His protection instinct made him automatically touch his whole body, his private parts, checking for anything out of the ordinary. He was afraid of what he might have done when he was totally drunk and out of his mind. He wasn’t the best person to drink, definitely.

The fact that he was partially dressed, at least in his pants and underwear, reassured him, but there was the fact that he was shirtless... And the other guy too... He had no idea who that man was, where he came from, what had happened and was obviously thinking of all the worst scenarios.

He swore to himself that he would never put a drop of alcohol in his mouth again, and that was probably the fourth time he'd made the same promise in a month. As an addicted smoker, combining with alcohol made him feel so good and so pleasurable that he couldn’t resist.

By the way, he needed his cigarettes.

He looked around the room again, which he indeed didn’t recognize, looking for the cigarette pack, finding it along with his suit trousers thrown in a corner of the room. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down so he would not freak out, kick the guy next to him and accuse him of having done anything without consent to his body. The pants he was wearing were not even his, that was something to worry about.

He jumped out of bed, fumbling desperately on the pack of cigarettes and in his trouser pockets, looking for the lighter. He ran to the window and opened it, not caring that the man was still asleep. The relief he felt as he put the cigarette in his mouth, lit it and inhaled the smoke, was deep enough to calm him down by at least 50 percent.

—  What the fuck did I do? — Sanji said out loud to himself, looking at the landscape outside the apartment. It was not empty or deserted, but it also wasn’t very busy, the condo was average as well. Maybe nothing had happened and he was just freaking out. Frankly, why did he insist on drinking?

—  Hey. — When the blond heard the unfamiliar voice, he felt a shiver run through his body. The voice was deep and rude, as if the guy didn’t want his presence there. —  Close that window, it's too early.

The lack of explanation and even the way he was being treated only irritated him further. Was that guy serious? There was a stranger in his bedroom, stranger with whom he had probably slept, sexually, and he acted that relaxed? The deep inhale made the cigarette end up much faster than usual and Sanji was soon by the bedside, kicking the bastard's legs.

—  Who the hell are you? —  Sanji couldn’t contain his anger. He wanted to kick the face of that outrageous shameless man. —  What did you do to me? Where am I?

Like the unrestrained scandalous man he was, he would pour out the questions all at once.

—  Argh, shut up. —  The dark-skinned man sat on the bed, pushing the sheets away from his body. A relieved sigh escaped Sanji's lips when he saw him dressed from the waist down, but there was still the question of why he himself wasn’t wearing his own clothes. Something happened between them, he was sure.

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, examining the hysterical state of the blond. Just as he was the night before, only this time in a bad way. He sighed deeply, defeated. He could toy with him a little, say things that would provoke him, just as he had done the night before when Sanji was very drunk and kept throwing himself over his body, but he realized that this wasn’t the time. The blond was really out of himself, whether it was because of the booze, or because of the hangover, probably the hangover. It was during these times that he was grateful to be so resistant that he never actually got drunk.

 His head was aching, but he needed to calm the blonde. Even though his willingness to do such a thing was zero.

— So? — Sanji insisted, demanding an answer as soon as possible.

— Fuck, what do you want me to say? —  The evasive response given by the man only made Sanji doubt even more about his supposed chastity.

An awkward silence hung in the air. Sanji felt his face blush and his stomach wrapped, he put his hand on his mouth and began to look in every direction of the room, looking for a door.

— The bathroom is the door next to the wardrobe. —  Zoro pointed and saw only a cluster of golden hair running there. The vomiting sound was heard even from the bed where Zoro still was. Why had he gotten into that again? What a troublesome guy. And beyond that he was even being accused sexual abuse of an unconscious person. What the fuck. Him? Never again would he let Ace introduce a mutual friend, it was obvious that would be someone troublesome. If the person was related to Ace, it was trouble for sure... Funny to think that he was also friends with the guy, so it probably meant he was trouble too... How complicated, christ.

Giving up on complaining to himself, Zoro rose from the bed and left the room, scratching his abs and yawning. He should give a sedative to that stupid drunkard, but there was nothing of the kind in his house, so he would at least make coffee to try to help calming him down. He'd be grateful if the blond was minimally decent and did not throw hot coffee on his face or something.

A few minutes later, Sanji arrived in the kitchen, slamming his feet on the floor, still clearly annoyed. His face was horrible, his hair messy, and the non-friendly expression even more evident. He was completely pissed and that actually amused Zoro in a way he couldn’t even explain.

—  You bastard! How dare you run away from our conversation? — Sanji insisted on the subject, shutting up only when a cup full of coffee was placed in front of him.

— Drink this, and we'll talk peacefully. —  The calm manner that idiot was taking everything, made Sanji even angrier. How had he ended up on the house of someone with that level of assholery? He swore, once more, that he would never drink again, drinking always caused nothing but headache. Literally and figuratively.

Even though still irritated, he finally accepted the coffee, knowing that it would help his recovery. It wasn’t the best, probably some cheap brand instant coffee, but he couldn’t ask for much. Sanji drank a few sips while watching the other do the same, relaxed.

— You're my type. —  The blonde admitted, oblivious to his own sincerity. —  We fucked? — Being calmer, he asked again, this time without accusations.

— No, we didn’t fuck. Even though you're my type too. — The shameful, laid-back way he said that Sanji was his type impressed himself. He wasn’t the kind of person to admit things out loud, but in that case, it might have been necessary to avoid future problems and accusations, even though he knew it wasn’t to avoid the problems, but rather what he really thought. — I wouldn’t have sex with someone who wouldn’t remember what they did the next day. —  Zoro answered with all the tranquillity of the world, giving a certain tranquillity to the blond also.

Relief ran through Sanji’s body. It was so good to know that nothing had happened and that he was still a pure man, even if he wasn’t really all that pure to begin with.

— But... — And the word Sanji feared most had been said. There was always a catch. He looked startled at the green-haired man’s face before he continued the sentence. —  You kissed me. And it was good. Very good.

— Ah... — Sanji didn’t remember that, he didn’t really remember anything. Kissing that man didn’t seem all bad, but he hadn’t been conscious... Even though if he was sober he would still kiss him without problems, it was still not pleasant. He really needed to hold his liquor.

Not to mention that he could have kissed him wrongly, without the other's complete consent. The fact that he didn’t remember shit about what he'd done bothered him a lot. He was not a guy who abused others when he was drunk, but he was already doubting himself.

— Before you freak out, again, I liked it and agreed to the kiss, I'd even kiss you again. — It was a not a very discreet suggestion. The blush on the other’s pale face was amusing to Zoro. He still remembered the delicious kiss they had shared. The way Sanji grabbed his neck and asked him to kiss him, desperate, as if he depended on that to continue living. The wonderful cigarette taste that was infecting his whole mouth, the first time he had ever kissed a smoker, and the pleasure he felt was out of this world. He wanted more. He’d loved that kiss and wouldn’t mind kissing that mouth for the rest of his days.

— I d-don’t want to, you idiot. I just want to know where I am and what really happened.

— You’re annoying. — He grunted irritably. He saw Sanji's frown furrow and it made him smirk. It was that guy who had caught his attention the night before, the intoxicated idiot who levelled up to his teasing and didn’t accept it quietly, provoking him in the same way. It was sexy. Exciting. He wanted to tease him more. — Ace introduced us, remember? — He wouldn’t exactly call it an introduction, since the idiot just threw Sanji over at Zoro and told them to have fun, but that was just an unfortunate detail.

— No. I was probably already smashed.

— Yeah, you were... You drank too much, all your acquaintances got together with someone at the bar and went to do whatever. The two of us were already talking, you flirting with me, throwing yourself over me and obviously I was corresponding. ‘Cause, damn, I'm not made of stone! You’re hot! — Zoro looked away, blushing as he admitted it. Praising that proud idiot seemed like the hardest thing in the whole universe.

— So, did we fuck? —  Sanji insisted on the question, even if he already had the answer, he just wanted reassurance to feel more secure.

Their coffee was over, but the blond looked around for the pot for more. He needed caffeine and cigarettes. Noticing this, Zoro gestured and showed that he was on the sink, in front of a pile of dirty dishes. Sanji approached and filled the cup again. It was incredible how they could communicate without even using words, even if they barely knew each other. Sanji couldn’t remember the name of the guy and was being led by him, as if his thoughts were being read.

— We didn’t screw, believe me. — He insisted on the same answer, showing even more confidence to the blonde.

— Yeah... I'd probably feel... And you'd be limping. —  The blond gave a crooked smile, hiding it with his coffee cup. That made Zoro laugh at the situation. What an arrogant little shit!

—  Anyway... My protective instinct is bigger that it should be, so I ended up getting you out of there and bringing you home, even though I didn’t know anything about you at all. I don’t know you, so I didn’t know what you could end up doing alone in there. You looked like a bouncing gazelle flirting with everything that moved and had big boobs, including myself, I wasn’t going to let you do shit with your life. I was afraid that you might harass a woman.

— I would never hurt a woman or touch her without consent! —  The blond said imposing, giving certainty of it. Reaffirming his ideals. He would never do anything bad to anyone, either male or female.

— I'd rather avoid it. When we arrived, you puked all over me and then on yourself. I washed your shirt, it must be dry already. — As he spoke, Zoro slowly approached the blond, who drank his coffee while listening to the whole story. Sanji couldn’t tell if that was really the truth, but at least it sounded true enough. He felt trapped when the other was closer and backed away a few steps until his back was against the wall.

— I washed you. I saw everything. —  Close enough, Zoro put his hand on the wall and dropped his big body forward until their foreheads touched and their noses brushed. — I touched your body. I wiped every trace of filth on it. You were all clean and... Smelling good.

Dangerously, Zoro put his other hand on Sanji's waist and squeezed it, hearing a grunt from the blonde. He brought his lips to Sanji's ear and whispered in a deep voice.

— You're delicious. I could’ve fucked you yesterday. — His horny voice made Sanji shudder. He almost dropped his cup, but the object stolen from his hands before it went to the floor. — But I'm not that kind of guy. Fortunately for you.

As if nothing happened, Zoro pulled away, leaving Sanji completely flushed and breathless. He was out of breath. Who was that man? Oddly, a desire for him arose in the blond. He wanted him. The fear and the anger of being in an unknown place, with an unknown idiot, after getting drunk, were completely gone. And the muscular idiot acted as if it were nothing, placing the cup on the sink by the pile of dishes. As much as that guy was so sexy, he also seemed very annoying. He desired him.

— And... And what about my pants? — Sanji's voice didn’t sound suspicious anymore, he wasn’t doubting the other. He would feel if he had been fucked. His body would remember if it had fucked the guy. He knew they hadn’t done anything, so why was he still questioning him? Maybe he was just dragging it out so he wouldn’t have to leave. Once he left, it would be over.

— Have you tried putting suit trousers on a drunk? I assure you that it is not easy. I gave up the second time you tried to kick my eyeballs out.

— Ah — There was nothing more to ask. He had already received all the necessary answers. In the end, nothing had happened, thankfully. So... Why did he feel as he was missing something? He had kissed the guy, should he apologize? — Since nothing happened, I'm leaving. You want nothing from me? Money? Sex?

— Nah. I don’t need this, I didn’t do it thinking of receiving something in return. — Zoro said casually, relaxed. He took Sanji's shirt off the small clothesline in the corner of the kitchen on top of the washing machine and handed it to him dry. — I think you've noticed it, but your pants and personal belongings are in the bedroom. You can take them before you go.

— Yeah... — Somehow, Sanji felt kicked out from there, so it was better to leave, as he had already said he was going to. There was no reason to remain there.

Right?

When he came back from the room, properly dressed in his own clothes, he received a warm smile from the other and it made his heart beat faster. Damn it, why did he have to be so perfectly his type? So handsome and irresistible.

— You definitely look better this way. — He referred to the fact that Sanji was neat, unlike the night before. It could only be a joke, that man wanted to make him confused, he had to leave.

— I'm sorry I accused you and suspected your actions when you were so considerate to me. —  Sanji bowed slightly, feeling his face warm with shame. After so much mistrust and accusation, he bent to thank and apologize. — Thank you for treating me as a human being.

— Relax, I did no more than my duty. I'd be a monster otherwise. — Zoro approached him and led him to the door. Sanji put a cigarette to his lips, knowing he could not smoke before he was out of the condo, but he had to feel the cigarette in his mouth or he would go insane. — Well, goodbye, then.

When Zoro said goodbye, a flicker of hope arose in the blond, hope that soon disappeared when the door opened in front of him and the only option left was to leave. And he did. Why did he even care? He didn’t even know this jerk! They would never see each other again.

Before he even got to the elevator, the apartment door was already closed, and if Sanji still had any hope, they had just completely been crushed. This was just some random guy he'd met in a bar. A guy whose name he couldn’t even remember. Just an idiot who did something nice for him. It meant nothing.

When the elevator finally stopped on the floor he was waiting for, Sanji was pathetically in front of the door of the tan-skinned guy’s apartment, pressing the bell and as if he’d been waiting for it, Zoro opened the door at once. Before he could say anything, Sanji started to chatter.

— Listen, I don’t feel good doing this, I hate being in debt. You may not want money or sex as a reward, but at least accept a drink tonight for me to pay for everything you've done. —  He threw everything at once in the other man's face, basically demanding a yes as an answer. He heard a nice warm laugh from the other and it made him blush furiously. Sanji was inviting him to a date, basically demanding it. He needed to reward the treatment he received... Or at least that's what he wanted to believe. It was just an excuse to see him again.

—  A drink sounds great. —  And Sanji felt his heart skip a beat as the other accepted the invitation. What was wrong with his heart anyway? — The name is Zoro by the way.

—  Oh…— He almost forgot they didn’t properly introduce each other — I’m Sanji.

— I know. — Zoro smirked deviously — Ace registered my number on your cell phone, okay? So, call me later and we'll arrange it.

—  H-hai... —   Sanji agreed, this time turning his back on him and leaving the apartment. He waved before the elevator door closed, receiving the same gesture and a beautiful smile. Maybe tonight he could apologize for kissing him while he was drunk and who knows… maybe even kiss him properly.

He got a date after suspecting an innocent guy...

That actually wasn’t all that innocent.

What Zoro would never tell Sanji was that it wasn’t Ace who registered his number but he, hoping to have a something with the blond if he showed any interest. Hoping to be able to know him better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♡


End file.
